


Unravel

by Lekasan_desu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (summarize the trauma), AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Castiel Whump, Charlie Ships It, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Ships It, Human Gabriel, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Ships It, This is a bit dark, but it'll be tagged and I'll summarize it at the bottom if you want to skip it, destiel is major but Sabriel will probably almost as important as well, spn au, strong megstiel friendship, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekasan_desu/pseuds/Lekasan_desu
Summary: In a perfect world, Dean and Cas would've stayed best friends. But, when your only form of communication is mail that's hard. So then how come when Cas comes back it still isn't fixed? How was he forgotten so easy when Dean remained his best friend throughout? Then again maybe his secrets are safer this way. But of course Gabriel would screw up the equilibrium.Sam is a perfect student. Gabriel is...well...anything but. But they manage to strike up a powerful friendship regardless. But, something more...is that possible? Especially with what Gabriel's hiding.This is a big destiel story, but sabriel is so so important here so if you like either this is definitely something to read^_^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry, I purged my first story because I put myself at a road block. I knew where I wanted to go, but it would've taken an eternity to go anywhere. This is basically a revamped of the original plot. The kidfic aspect won't be as prominent here. 
> 
> I've got no betas so all mistakes are my own. If anyone is willing please message me! I'd love for someone to fact check and make sure I didn't lose focus anywhere^_^
> 
> also:  
> this is the only chapter that's written mail style. This was to speed things along and allow for the best manner to present this. Other chapter will be traditional story style.

2011

Hello Dean,

It's been a couple months, forgive me. We were getting everything settled and mother finally had the time to drop my letter at a postal service. Do you remember when we first met? I do. Peter had beat me up and you'd stared, watching me lose pathetically. I’m embarrassed that was your first impression of me. I wish I could’ve fought back, but I was far too weak. Also I’m certain Peter was too large and in need of a diet in the near future if he wished a long and diabetes free life. It’s alright though. That is how I met you after all, you helped me up and told Meg to go get help. My favorite part was when you beat up Peter for me later. I’m no damsel in distress, but it was hard to see you as anything but a knight in shining armor. I made two friends that day: you and Meg. I hope you know I will never forget you Dean. This move has been difficult for the entire family. Lucifer and Michael won't stop arguing with each other, Gabriel is frighteningly calm, Anna reads books all day, and I...well I'm certain I'm different too. 

-Castiel Novak

 

**This place sucks.**

**-MM**

 

**Dear Meg,**

**What’s wrong?**

**-Castiel**

 

Hey Cas,

So is that how we’re gonna start off these letters? ~~Remsicining~~ Reminiscing the past? Alright I can do that. First, I was an idiot. I should’ve helped you the moment Pater beat you up, but all I could think was _what_ _an_ _idiot. Why would he beat up someone being so scrawny and against a guy that’s like 3 times as huge?_ And then I saw Meg cowering over her lunch. That’s when I got it, Peter the fatso wanted her lunch along with his heart attack in a bun. Man, I should feel sorry for making fun of someone for being fat but really it’s just his fat I can’t handle. It’s like…fat infused with douche. Yeah, douche fat. But that’s when I came up to help you. I mean, how could I not? and.. _I’m_ your shining knight? You should’ve seen the way Meg looked at you that day. She was a really scary girl, man. She was always sitting by herself in the corner and you could literally _see_  the black aura around her. But with you she was completely different. Man, I remember the monthly meetings at the Roadhouse...since we're spilling truths here, I got one for you. You remember that first one? Well, I was super excited to show you off to my family. I'd only known you for a month, but I knew you'd love it at that gathering so I asked Mom to invite you. You see I wanted you to like Sammy, so I kept bugging him, making sure he'd dress up like a normal kid. Dumb kid refused and chose to wear a freaking suit. I'm not sure if you remember but I had a huge bruise on my forehead that day. It was from Sammy. "Dean you dress like a garbage bag. I want Cas to like me, not a mini you. Let me do this my way." Well, funny thing was you loved him a lot, enough where _I_ got jealous. I'm the one who told Sam to play with Lucifer later (Biggest mistake. You're brother brings out the demon in him. I have no idea how either, I never want to see another banana cream pie in my life.) So how is your dad’s series coming along?

-Dean the Great

 

 

  

Dear Dean,

Meg is a unique girl, the way she appear is not at all how she is. I think that’s what is important to know about anybody, actually. I'm really worried about her, I fear she will never open her tightly wound shell. I, as you so kindly dubbed, have photographic memory. Although I'm certain the naming is incorrect for this scenario, perhaps video memory? I'm unsure. Regardless, clearly remember that day. There was never a need to be jealous. I was simply fascinated by how much of you I saw in Sam. Seemingly opposites, but identical souls. Father has found a couple of ideas. He seems to like Ireland as of now. Anna’s hometown actually. In fact we found the place that Mother found her. Have I ever told you the story? Well, to be honest I do not remember much. But I love it still. Anna’s mother had abandoned her maybe a year or two before we found her. She was…5 when we found her? We moved to Kansas a couple years after so that seems about right. Well she was wandering all over the streets all lonely and she’d just followed mother home. I have no idea how this is possible, but apparently mother looked like Anna’s biological mother? As soon as Anna came home and called her, “Mammy,” Mother was just gone and we _had_ to take her. As crazy as my parents are, they have a pure heart that I admire. I think Father came back here to renew that innocence back in the books. The books took a really dark turn, which I suppose one would expect when one of the two main characters is sent to hell. It was fun helping my father figure out how to go from there. In fact, in honor of my "expertise" I now have a character named for me. I do hope you'll read it.

-Castiel Novak

 

**Got it in one! I don’t know. I feel like a stranger here. A demon amongst humans.**

- **Meg**

 

 **Meg** ,

**Truth be told, I believe demons are superior to humans. At least demons are honest to themselves. Humans commit great atrocities all under the guise of justice. They believe they are good. Hitler for example, the prime example of how wretched humanity can be.**

**-Castiel**

 

**Ah Clarence you know how to make a girl blush. Here, I’ve encased a dead bee along this letter.**

- **Meg**

 

Howdy Cas,

Have I ever told you how weird it is Dad named me and Sam after your dad’s books? Seriously. Dad keeps bawling over these characters and he’s like, “oh Sam, no no no please don’t do that. Don’t break Dean!” It’s really weird because we keep getting confused. Hell you say? God, I'm not looking forward to hearing Dad whine about that. Mom misses Becky a lot. Tell your mom to mail her time to time? I mean, She's baked blueberry pie 3 times already. I love pie, but I can see how sad she is through pie. That’s just plain weird. Sam misses you too. You should come back soon.

-Dean the Mighty

 

 

Dean,

I really like to think of it as fate: the fact that your dad and mom were named Mary and John and that it matched the Mary and John in my father’s series led to you both to be named Sam and Dean. And then my father moved to Kansas to understand the place he set his story in only to find his inspirations right in front of him. It really helped cement our friendship don't you think? I believe your father would enjoy learning that. In the beginning John was meant to be a horrible father with a sad past, only the lord knows why your dad felt a connection with him. But after seeing your dad, Father felt the need to make him more human, more like your dad. I mean the book John was still a bad father, but he'd become more three dimensional. Originally he was just a background stagnant character, but later he changed into the man with many levels in him. A man who lost the love of his life and lost his fairytale ending the moment he'd entangled with a demon, a father who wanted to keep his children safe, and a man who knew you had to fight to survive. I think it became much more sadder this way, but more realistic you know? I think father likes to base characters very very loosely off of real people. I miss Sam too. Please tell your mother that mother has burned both hands like an idiot and will mail her as soon as they heal. I hope to come back soon. As soon as these publishers back down their threats we should be fine.

-Castiel the…Tank?

 

 

 

**Meg,**

**You are horrifying. Why would you send something that died to me? Although I’d went to a library to learn what kind of bee it was you sent me. It seems it belongs in the Apidae family but beyond that I cannot discern anything. Not saying that was anything spectacular, this family is so large i didn’t specify it. Although, I’d like to think it’s a honey bee. I do think it’s a carpenter bee. Bees are actually quite fascinating, their society is so complex yet defined. Did you know this?**

 

**P.S. mail me using this: 1000 Chuck Moving 78065**

**-Castiel**

 

 

**I have a bee farm in my backyard, remember? I think the male drones have it the worst. As soon as they serve their purpose they die. How useless.**

- **Meg**

 

**Dear Meg,**

**On the contrary I think they are most important and therefore probably the luckiest. That is amongst the queen and male drones. It would be a foolish argument if we included the normal female bees as they seem to have the most freedom.**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**I agree on the female bee part. After all they have freedom that is incomparable to the remains two parts. But how could you think the drones have it better? They live to have sex and then they die. A useless life is the worst.**

**-Meg**

 

Dean,

I have not received a new letter, I’m worried your letter will be sent here after I’ve moved. Here’s my the address when you intend on shipping me a letter.

1000 Chuck Moving 78065

I understand it’s a strange address, but father got it especially for our situation so the letter will be sent wherever our location is.

-Castiel Novak

 

 

**Meg,**

**I still do not understand why I should be called Clarence, although I think if I could not have Castiel as a name I would use that. Male drones do not need to think. They serve their queen with the uttermost trust. To the drone, they are satisfied. And without these drones the colony could not exist. They are the forgotten heroes of the colony. The queen on the other hand must suffer a horrible death when the bees deem her unworthy to serve anymore. They burn her to death through the use of friction.**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**Honestly I think the whole hierarchy should be thrown over. Bees are smart enough to survive anarchy,**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**I shall always believe a Monarchy is the best manner for the most order and discipline.**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**Funny. I’m an anarchist and Dean is probably a democracist(?) How did you find us are your friends?**

**-Meg**

 

 

Yo Cas,

First of all, screw fate. That’s something people make up when they don’t know what to blame. And second, yeah yeah I gotcha. I’ll pick up a book and read it. I’ll read and send this letter. Sorry if this’ll take time. 

Alright finished the first book. I will always prefer a movie over a book sorry bro. But man this book is sad. AND JESUS WHY DID SAMMY PAIR UP WITH RUBY? She is a lying bitch. It’s so obvious. Dean gave up his life so Same could have a good one, not so he’d be stuck in the past like Dean would’ve had he not made the deal. Sam’s wasting the life Dean gave. Also cool new address. Now I don’t need to worry about taking too long. So question, I still don't understand. How can these publishers just force you to move?

\- Dean WINchester

Dear Dean,

These publishers deceivingly messed up our contract. Until book 8 we have our hands tied to their whims. They deemed my father running out of ideas so they've forced him to get exposure from other locations. I'm certain simply traveling within the US would have sufficed, but what is it they say? "Go big or go home." I have a question. Looks like we will be going to France next. What do you suggest I try there?

\- Cas

 

Cas,

I have no idea. I'll ask sam...ok ok looks like Sammy wants to write.

_Cas! Oh my gosh it's been so long. I miss you loads come back soon! Right so I did a project about France last year. France has these super cool dessert cookies called 'macarons' (not macaro **o** n. Don't add an extra o. Otherwise you'll get something coconut based and you hate that) And please take pictures it'll be great! Also I read the Supernatural books! Dean bought them so I decided to read them, too. They're amazing! I don't understand why Dean doesn't understand Sam. Sam is coming from a totally understandable viewpoint. He feels unworthy of Dean's life. Dean obviously wasn't the only brother with self worth issues. Then again it might be that psychological effect (which I cannot remember and this is infuriating) that makes you like people with similar names. Maybe also we are eerily similar and I'd do exactly what Sam'd done. Your dad has a knack of using real people to make characters, you know?_

Well, looks like Sammy's got a lot to say but that enough. He can write his own letter if he wants to. Well now I've filled up this page, I'll just send this.

-Dean

 

Cas,

This month’s been rough man. Dad’s fallen bad onto his alcoholic habits. Since when did he have them in the first place? I don’t know, mom just came home and her face…I swear it’s like she’d seen a ghost. We’ve been helping him through AA but it’s definitely not easy. Seems like some bitch claims my dad got her pregnant a long time ago and now wants whatever that thing is. The thing where you have to give a monthly check? CHILD SUPPORT! I mean this is something from a long time ago, but I’m scared it might be true. The kids about a year older than me, and form what I remember that was a tough time for mom and dad. Gosh, what am I going to do if I really do have an older brother? Sammy is still young, he won’t judge. I might even be replaced. I know it’s selfish of me, but I’ve raised Sammy alright? You don’t know this (and I swear if anyone asks I will deny this and call you a liar and never talk to you again…maybe.) See when Sammy came along dad was in a rough spot and so Mom was working day and night while Dad was out all over the place scrounging what he could. When they'd come home they’d be so tired there was no way they could take care of a child, I really do think they’d have given Sammy for adoption at one point just so he’d have food. It was really bad. But I’d started taking care of Sammy after that, I got him all the food he needed. played all the games, taught him whatever I could. Dammit I actually paid attention to school so I could help the dweeb when he’d need it. And then there’s the fact mom and dad have this fantasy marriage. I’m certain another child from another mother would ruin it. Mom won’t admit it, but I think she’ll never look at Dad the same if it’s true.

-Dean

 

Dean The Great,

Your dad loves your mother very much. It was why my father befriended yours in the first place. Father hates men who demean their wives as many seem to. If your dad truly did betray your mother, there must have been a very good reason to have ended up in that situation. My father is never wrong about these things, you know this. Sam could never replace you. You gave the very reason he couldn’t You have taken the role of a mother, brother, and father when no one else could. Even if there was a new older brother, I’m certain Sam couldn’t see him better than he looks upon you. You are the encompassment of all the roles, another person cannot simply step in no matter the situation. You both have an undeniable bond that I’m jealous of. Then again, my family and yours are vastly different. Every family is built upon different foundations and values. Perhaps you should talk to your father? I think the alcoholism would be greatly helped if there was someone willing to truly hear his side of the story, without judgement or bias.

-Castiel

 

**Meg,**

**I’m not sure. Are you and Dean still friends?**

**-Castiel**

 

 **Clarence** ,

**We never were.**

**-Meg**

 

Castiel the Best:)

Thank you so much Cas. You don’t understand how much that helped. I heard his side of the story. I believe in him. There’s no way he cheated on mom. Looks like he got close, but last minute he stopped and just left. Guess the bitch didn’t enjoy a wounded pride and bid her time for now. The alcoholic binges are still there but they’re getting better. Mom got the letter from Becky. Her hand haven’t healed yet have they? The writing is terrible and looks like hell on a piece of paper.

-Dean the Awesome

2012

 

Dean the Amazing,

I apologize. I told mother of the situation and her words were, “Oh screw these hands. Mary needs me.” Like I said, she is an idiot. The burns were cause by dunking her hands in liquid nitrogen. Why would she do that? I’m still not 100% sure. I just remember all of us making a ruckus arguing with each other and all of a sudden we here her screaming and everyone becomes silence. I hope to the lord she did not do that in order to make us stop and work together. That would be the most ridiculous thing I’ve witnessed.

 

**Meg,**

**Are you okay?**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**A demon amongst humans remember? ;)**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**I’m serious. What is wrong? What happened?**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**It’s amazing. You hear me across the world. I’m fine now, let’s not delve into that. Let my just say that these letters are a godsend to hell.**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**If you say so. But next time you will tell me? I have enclosed a macaron from France. They are delicious mini burgers. This is pistachio.**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**God this tastes like shit. What did you put in here? I actually got excited you loser.**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**I profusely apologize. Gabriel swapped one of them and you happened to be the lucky winner of the “earwax” flavored macaron? Please don’t kill me. I have enclosed a proper macaron this time.**

**-Castiel**

 

Cas,

Hey sorry I got busy. Tennis team you know? It’s great I’m in the varsity team. Dad wanted me to try football but Sammy said everyone in football became dicks. I really didn’t care, as long as I did a sport that was good enough you know? So we settled on tennis. Lucky me, looks like our football team got disassembled for some corrupt scandal or whatever. So how are you?

-Dean

 

Dean The Wonderful,

We are in London now. This is where we adopted Lucifer. How has your situation with the affair of your father turned out? I didn’t ask mother, I wanted to hear it directly from you.

-Castiel

 

Cas,

Shoulda just asked your ma. Story is so long and complicated to explain. Well, long story short, that lady’s just a lying moron who just ruined my dad liver for no reason. We’re all good now. Well, getting there. Still fixing dad.

-Dean

 

Dean the Fantastic,

Are you busy Dean? Your last two letters have been quite short and have taken a long time. Everything is good right? Is it just faulty mail?

-Castiel

 

**Clarence,**

**These are quite good.**

**-Meg**

 

Cas,

I’m fine. I just didn’t see the point in sending something that didn’t really have much in it, but then I had nothing else to say so I sent it. You know how it is right?

-DW

Dean ~~the glorious~~

I see.

-Castiel

 

**Meg,**

**I have a question.**

**-castiel**

 

**Idiot,**

**I hope you realize this is mail. Therefore, do not make me wait to hear your question. Shoot.**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**Is Dean okay? His letters have become short and it’s like they are written with haste. They used to be rather long and relatively well thought out.**

**-Castiel.**

 

**Clarence,**

**If I were anyone else I’d ask if you really wanted to know the truth. But I’m me so I don’t do that, and you’re you so you’d ask to know anyway. I went to go stalk dean and took some notes like a detective…the things I do for you. Here’s the truth, no fluff no BS: Dean is great. He’s got a best friend named Benny, girlfriend named Lisa (although on and off. Not healthy if you ask me, but then again I’m really not much better. Hey don’t judge me I can see you judging Clarence.) and doing great as a varsity tennis play. The only reason I can see he’s not replying that great is because he simply doesn’t want to. He’s not that busy, in fact he spends a majority of class (at least in my History class) screwing around. I’m sorry Clarence. But, I’ve put a picture of Dean in here. So at least, you can envision him better?**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**It’s alright. It is understandable while having a stable and consistent home that one would focus on what they have. Thank you. I’d like a picture of you Meg. It’s been a while. How are the bees?**

**-Castiel**

 

 

2013

**Clarence,**

**Glorious as always. Except I tried the anarchy thing. Bees do not enjoy it. I have welts coving me head to toe. I refuse to take a picture like this**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**Did you not think to wear you bee suit?**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**I’ve only got the hat. Dad refuses to get me the suit.**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**Even after this bee incident?**

**-Castiel**

 

 

**My dad hates me, Clarence**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**Since when? You have never told me this**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**Not something you broadcast you know? It’s alright I’ve got my ways of dealing.**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**Stay safe please.**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**Somehow I have for years. Besides, one thing you should know, and this is something I hope you’ll never understand: when you're broken it’s really hard to piece yourself together right. I’m not saying I’m broken, but I’m not so stupid to say that I’m set right.**

**-Meg**

 

**Meg,**

**I apologize for my inexperience. How are the bee welts?**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**All better. I’ve got a picture of me in here now. I think I look hot;) I want one of you as well.**

 

**Meg,**

**It is very aesthetically pleasing. Although, is that a bar-club? (Also I’ve sent a picture Gabriel took of me. I apologize for its inferior quality)**

**-Castiel**

 

**Clarence,**

**Everyone’s got their poison. I have no need to hide it. Ok well, not from you. If people here know I’d be in high trouble shhh. The picture is adorable. It’ll go great with the others.**

**-Meg**

 

**Clarence,**

**What happened, my mail not reaching you?**

**-Meg**

 

**Clarence, you okay? Just shoot me a mail. It cannot be that hard.**

**-Meg**

 

**Clarence,**

**No. I refuse to be ignored like this. Where are you?**

**-Meg**

 

**Clarence,**

**Where the FUCK are you?**

**-Meg**

 

2014 

**Clarence,**

**I can’t keep looking at the mail and not see something from you. I’m worried sick. I’m also pissed. Be prepared to face my wrath the moment I see evidence you’re alive.**

**-Meg**

 

**Clarence,**

**I feel pathetic. But then I keep seeing you in a ditch somewhere and I’m so so worried. At this point I don’t even care if you hat eye or something. Just tell me your okay.**

**-Meg**

 

**Clarence,**

**Shit my dad is PISSED. This is the last mail I can send. Honestly this is risky, too. He'll beat the living hell out of me if he finds out. If you ever get you head out of your ass email me at:**

[Megan.masters@Briarmail.com](mailto:Megan.masters@briarmail.com)

**I know you don’t have email, but just get yourself one for this one email. Please.**

**-Meg**

 

2018 

 

From: [Cnovak@briarmail.com](mailto:Cnovak@briamail.com)

To: [Megan.masters@briarmail.com](mailto:Megan.masters@briarmail.com)

Date: May 22, 2018

Meg,

I’m coming home. I’ve missed you. I’ll explain everything when I come back, I promise there’s a reason. I’m sorry. I’ll be at Redcliffe School next week 5/30/18 when your class day starts getting ready for the new year. Would you accompany me? If your classes are doing something please ignore this, but I was under the impression that this week was really a "blow-off" week? My brothers will be there as well, but I’d like to hear you in person. It’s been quite a while since I heard people besides my family speaking to me.

-Castiel Novak

 

From: [Megan.masters@briarmail.com](mailto:Megan.masters@briarmail.com)

To: [Cnovak@briarmail.com](mailto:Cnovak@briarmail.com)

 Date: May 23, 2018

You bet your ass I’ll be there you plum squat.


	2. Message from the author: Setting the scene to help you:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of info that should help ya'll understand this new school

Okay guys so this is going to be a unique schooling system. Basically the elementary/middle/high school still exist but it’s all connected. So elementary school is called “Building 1” and Right next to is it “Building 2” which is middle school and then next to that was “Building 3” Building 1, 2, and 3 are not allowed to interact with each other unless special permission is granted. But this makes it easier for this town as they have a small population and so there was no point in building everything so far off. Next there’s Building 4. Building 4 is basically the first 4 years of college. 3 and 4 tend to interact a lot as many high school student take college course earlier. This is part of the public schooling system.basically the point of this college is that you have time to discover what you want to be. You take 8 classes but only chose 4 at the end of the 1st semester to count for credit. (This way you can focus on what you like) But these 4 will be crucial in deciding what you want to be. If any high school student already knows where they would like to go they can do their bachelor’s year at the college they chose. But basically the Lawrence College feels a lot like high school. If you have questions about this system just comment and I’ll answer the best I can:)

 

so here’s the age of everyone now and what grades their in: (Obviously they will be referenced but I feel like it’ll help understand the setting if you know a bit before:))

 

Castiel: 18 - Year 1

Sam: 17 - 12th grade (+college courses)

Dean: 19 - Year 1

Gabriel: 19 - Year 2

Lucifer: 21 - At college

Michael: 21 - At college

Anna: 18 - 12th grade

Jo: 17 - 11th grade

Meg: 19 - Year 1

Charlie: 18 - 12th grade (+college courses)

 

So the entire Novak family skipped a grade except Anna. Sam of course skipped a grade.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you stick around! This will be one helluva rollercoaster:)


End file.
